Is it Really Over
by Wolflmg
Summary: Wes and Jen have been apart for three years, will they ever find a way back to each other


            Sometimes things don't always work out the way you attended them to. Wes and Jen had been married for six months; she had remained in the year 2002 after they defeated the mutorgs. Things were going fine for them the first three months, but as life has it something's come to an end.

            Wes and Jen were in their living room, having another argument. "I don't know why you have to be like this?" asked Jen loudly.

            "Be like what" asked Wes just as loud

            "You know darn well" she said

            "You know what, I'm sick and tired of you judging me" said Wes angrily

            "Yeah well you should have thought of that before marring me" said Jen

            "Yeah well maybe I shouldn't have married you" said Wes getting in her face.

            "Fine if that's the you want it, I want a divorce!" yelled Jen

            "FINE!" said Wes loudly

            3 years later

            Wes was sitting in his office looking over some paper work. When his secretary walked in with envelop for him. "Mr. Collins this just came for you" she said setting it on his desk and then walked out of the room. Wes then picked up the, envelop and looked at it sadly it said on it FINALIZATION.

            "Hey Wes" Eric said as he walked in. Wes quickly put the envelop inside his desk.

            "Yeah, Eric" said Wes standing up. Eric looked at him oddly

            "I was wondering if you wanted to go and eat lunch before we did our run around the city" asked Eric

            "Sure, sounds great" said Wes

            The two were sitting down in the small burger food place, finishing up their meal.

            "So how's Taylor" asked Wes

            "She's good, she'll be home in a couple of weeks" said Eric. Wes nodded and ate one of his french fries.

            "That's nice" said Wes softly, Eric smiled lightly 

            "Yeah it is" he said. Then the waitress walked over to them and gave them the bill. She smiled brightly at Wes but he didn't seem to notice, he handed her the cash with a kind smile. When she left the two Eric looked right at Wes.

            "Wes she was checking you out, you should at least talk to her" said Eric, Wes looked annoyed.

            "Naha I can't" said Wes

            "It's been three years the final papers of the divorce should be coming soon. It's time to move on" said Eric getting up

            "I know" said Wes following his friend outside.

            Three weeks later

            Wes walking down the street, he was wearing his Sliver Guardian uniform. He seemed to have a lot on his mind, he didn't even see the young woman that he was about to run into. "Oh I'm sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going" said Wes turning his head slightly looking at the back of the woman.

            "Oh don't worry about it" she said kindly, Wes nodded and began on his way until it clicked. She must have done the same thing.

            "Jen?" said Wes turning around.

            "Wes?' said Jen doing the same. For a long moment they just stared at each other.

            "Hmm, Y..You look good" said Wes

            "You too" said Jen, Wes nodded his head it had been three years sense he last saw her.

            "Um, so what have you been up to?" he asked her shyly

            "Oh, I've just been training and study in Florida at a Police Academy. I'm just here for a couple of days taking care of things, picking up the last of my stuff and paper work" said Jen, Wes nodded his head "What about you?" she asked

            "Me, just the same old same old" said Wes, Jen nodded then looked at her watch.

            "Well I got to be going, it was nice seeing you Wes" said Jen with a shy smile as she turned around and began walking away.

            "You too" said Wes silently 

            Eric, Taylor and Wes were in a restaurant together waiting for a table to be ready for them. Eric looked over at Wes; he had noticed yesterday that Wes wasn't acting quite like himself. "Hey Wes you okay?" asked Eric, Wes looked up 

            "Hmm, oh I'm fine" he said with a half smile. Eric nodded his head but didn't believe a word. Taylor had been listening up for their name to be called.

            "Hey boys, move it" she said staring at the two, as she followed to hostess to their table.

            "So I guess Taylor has you tied around her finger huh" said Wes with a grin. 

            "Funny I'll remember that" said Eric as the two walked over to the table where Taylor was. 

            Wes and Eric sat down across from Taylor, "It's about time you two got with it" she said. They were about to respond to that until, Taylor seemed to be calling someone over to them. "Hey, you don't have to wait you can come and sit with us" she said signaling the young woman over. Both Wes and Eric turned their heads to see who it was, Wes felt like his heart had just stopped when he saw who it was. Eric quickly turned around and looked at Taylor with stern eyes. The look in his eyes hinted that what she just did was not a good idea. "Sorry" she said softly to Eric.

            "It's a little late don't you think" he said softly. When Jen sat down across from Wes, everyone smiled at her. Wes had to put on a fake smile.

            "Hey Wes" said Jen softly.

            "Hi" he smiled "It looks like we keep running into each other" Eric looked at Wes surprisingly; Wes had never said a thing about seeing Jen.

            "Wait you two all ready ran into each other?" asked Eric

            "Ah yeah, yesterday" said Wes acting as though something was crawling up his back. Taylor then decided to jump in and help things out.

            "So Jen how long are you in town for?' she asked. Jen looked at Taylor with a kind smile.

            "Until tomorrow night, I leave about seven" she said.

            "Oh, I see so this was just a short visit then?" asked Eric. Jen looked over at Eric

            "Yeah I guess you could say that" said Jen. Eric nodded his head.

            "Um Wes I need to ask you something" said Eric looking at his friend

            "Go ahead ask a way" said Wes looking at Eric.. Eric just shook his head 'gee's Wes alone' Eric thought to himself.

            "Well it's kind of private" said Eric trying to hint it to Wes. Wes finally got the hint.

            "Oh, oh okay" said Wes getting up from his seat.

            "Will be right back ladies" said Eric as he followed Wes in the bathroom. Taylor and Jen looked at each other.

            "Boys" said Taylor, now regretting inviting Jen over to their table may have been a mistake.

            Eric looked at Wes hard, "What?" asked Wes

            "You knew Jen was here sense yesterday and you never said a word to anyone not even your father" said Eric.

            "Yeah so what's the big deal" said Wes

            "Big deal, what's the big deal. Come on Wes yesterday was the first time in three years sense the divorce and the last time you saw her" said Eric knowing very well Wes was not being himself

            "So what, don't worry Eric I'm a big boy I can take care of myself" as he walked out of the bathroom "And I'll prove it to you" said Wes

            Eric walked right behind Wes "That's the part that scares me" said Eric

            After everyone had finished their meal the music began to play, people were walking up to the dance floor. Wes cleaned his face with his napkin and leaned over to Eric and whispered something, which got Eric to look a little upset but before he could do a thing about it Wes had already gotten up from the table and began walking over to a woman on the dance floor. Everyone stared at him as he put his arms around the unknown woman.

            Eric slightly looked over Jen, and he could almost see the hint of hurt in her eyes. He had often wondered why the two ever got a divorce in the first place. Things really started to heat up as Wes began to kiss the other woman.

            "Thanks for dinner guys, but I really should be going. I have some stuff I need to take care of before I leave" said Jen getting up quickly. Eric and Taylor watched her go, Eric jumped right of his seat and stared at Wes who was still dancing.

            "Eric, don't do anything stupid" said Taylor looking at him.

            "Too late" said Eric as he ran towards Wes knocking him to the ground. Wes looked at Eric angrily.

            "Get off of me Eric," said Wes angrily

            "No not until you answer my question, what did you think you were doing?" he asked loudly, by now a crowd of people surrounded them.

            "Dancing is that against the law?" said Wes being cocky. Eric had just about enough of Wes's attitude he grabbed Wes by the shirt and walked outside with him pressing him against the wall. Taylor was right behind Eric trying to cool him off.

            "You weren't dancing, you were finding a way to hurt Jen" said Eric angrily.

            "Why would I do that, what would it matter you said so your self I should move on so I did" said Wes acting like a child.

            "You know darn well that is not what I meant" said Eric feeling his voice grow louder.

            "Oh then tell me what you meant Eric I really want to know what you think" said Wes

            "You want to know what I think?" asked Eric 

            "ERIC, WES, stop this you two are acting like two year olds" said Taylor

            Both of them ignored her "Yeah I want to know" said Wes

            "I think you want Jen to be hurt and mad at you that way, you wont have to show how much you still care for her" said Eric staring deeply at Wes knowing he was right. 

            "Whatever," said Wes pushing Eric out of the way and began walking away.

            "Wes where you going?" asked Taylor

            "Home, I'll see you at work tomorrow ERIC" said Wes stubbornly as he began to walk home.

            Taylor hit Eric over the head, "Hey he had it coming, what he did was totally wrong" said Eric as they got into the SUV.

            "I know but what you did was wrong as well. If I known this was going to happen I wouldn't have asked Jen to sit down with us" said Taylor

            "Well that we agree on" said Eric as he began to drive away

            Wes was walking around on the streets, it was dark out he had time to clear his head. And realized what a fool he had been, that was when he saw Jen sitting on a park bench. He just stood there staring at her; the part that hurt the most for him was he knew she had been crying and that it was his fault. Jen sensed the presence of someone looking at her she turned her head and saw him. She quickly got up and began to walk away from him.

            "Jen wait, please" said Wes running after her. She stops and looked at him sternly.

            "No, not this time" she said angrily

            "But, I'm sorry please just listen to me" said Wes

            "Forget about I'm fine, and after tomorrow I wont have to worry about it" she said angrily as she put her hand into her pocket. "Here I thought you might want this back, maybe you can go ask that girl at the restaurant" she said throwing a ring at him and then took off, leaving Wes standing alone. Wes looked down at the ring he held in his hands, it had been the ring he had proposed to her those years ago.

            After hours of walking home, Wes finally walked into his living room. He was so tired he didn't bother to take a shower or change out of his close; he fell down on his bed still holding the ring in his hand. "I've lost her" he said, as tears began fall from his eyes. Memories of the time when they were together filled his mind, and then how it all ended with that one stupid fight. Soon the tiredness filled in his eyes as sleep came over.

            Wes awoke to the phone ringing contentiously; his eyes were closed shut as he began reaching for the phone that lay on the desk. "Hello" said Wes dryly

            "Wes, are you still sleeping. Do you know what time it is your father is going to kill you when he finds out your late" 

            "Eric" Wes turned his head and looked at the clock it was nine in the morning he was supposed to have been at work three hours ago. Wes rubbed his eyes getting the sleep out of them. "I'll be there, just give me time to clean up" said Wes as he began to sit up in his bed.

            "Wes about last night…"

            "Don't worry about I'll see you in a few" said Wes as he hung up the phone before Eric could respond. Wes had to force himself to stand up, once he had done that he walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

            Eric was in a office room with Mr. Collins they had been looking over some papers of application on new recruits for the Silver Guardians they had just finished up when Wes walked in.

            "Wes how nice of you to join us" said Mr. Collins seeming unpleased

            "Sorry, I guess I forgot to set my alarm" said Wes, looking at his father. Mr. Collins nodded,

            "Eric will go over what you missed" Mr. Collins then walked passed his son, he could sense the sadness in his eyes "Are you okay Wesley you don't look well" said Mr. Collins.

            "I fine" said Wes putting on a smile, his father didn't believe a word of it but let it go. 

            When they were alone, Wes walked over to the table and sat down. "So what I miss" asked Wes looking at Eric.

            "Just the usually, looking over the applications of the new recruits" said Eric, Wes was rubbing his eyes.

            "Rough night?" asked Eric 

            Wes laughed a little "Well if you call get knocked down to the ground by guy that's angry with you, then try to make up with someone but don't succeed, and then walk all the way home on your own two feet. Yeah then I had a rough night, some of which is your fault" said Wes looking at Eric

            "Hardly, all I did was get you to think start" said Eric

            "Yeah I know, I was just seeing if you were going to knock me to the ground again" said Wes with a smile

            "That could be arranged" said Eric with a smile. Wes smiled a little, but it faded as he began playing around with a small object he held in his hand. "I take it, it didn't go well with Jen" said Eric

            "Yeah, I don't blame her. What I did was childish and mean" Wes then looked at Eric "You were right about why I did it, it was easier for me to have her made at me" said Wes sadly. Eric didn't respond he just nodded s  

            "So, you ready to go do rounds and stop the bad guys?" asked Eric changing the subject, Wes looked up.

            "Yeah, sounds good" said Wes getting up from his seat and followed Eric out.

            Jen was in her hotel room finishing packing up her things; her plane would leave in about two hours. "All right that's the last of it" she said as she grabbed her two bags and walked out the door. She was in such a hurry she didn't see the older man she ran into. "Oh I'm sorry sir I didn't see you" said Jen, as she met his face he seemed some how familiar to her. He smiled,

            "It's quite alright, no harm done. Besides I should have been watching anyone of these doors could just come popping opening" he said kindly,

            "Do I know, you look like someone I once knew" said Jen. The older man laughed softly,

            "No, I just have one of those faces" he said, Jen nodded her head in agreement. "Could I buy you some tea or coffee" he asked. Jen looked at him oddly, he caught that look. "I promise not to bite"

            "Alright, I could use a cup of tea. But only one my flight leaves in a couple of hours" said Jen.

            "Mine too, I saw this small coffee shop when I arrived from the air port, that way you wont have to feel to rush things" he said kindly. Jen smiled she didn't know what but she felt as though she had meant this man once before.

            Wes and Eric were returning to base after a days work. Wes had been quite the whole time; he let Eric off at the front door and then went to park the SUV. 

            Eric made his way to Wes's office he found Wes's sectary getting ready to leave. "Have a safe trip home" said Eric kindly.

"You too, Mr. Myiers" she said, and then she began to walk away just as the phone rang. She was about to turn around and answer it.

            "You go on home, I'll take care of it" said Eric as he picked up the phone. "Commander Collins office how may I help you"

"Is Mr. Collins there?"

"No, he isn't. What is it that you need?"

"Two weeks ago we sent Mr. Collins his finalizations papers on his divorce, we never received the reply back" Eric then walked into Wes office still with the phone by his ear, he began searching around in the desk. That's when he found the envelope, it hadn't been opened. "Sir, are you still there"

"Um, will get back to you" said Eric turning off the phone. He then looked up and Wes was standing in the door way.

            "Who was on the phone?" asked Wes, Eric didn't respond he held up the envelope. Wes put his head down, and bit his lips. "Oh them" said Wes as he leaned up against the wall and let out a sigh as he went to the floor. Eric walked over to him, staring at him. "I don't know, what to do Eric"

            "Well I say you got two choices, either you open this and send it in. Or you stop Jen from going to Florida" said Eric

            Jen and the man were sitting at a small table enjoying their tea. "You seem troubled something wrong" he asked kindly.

            "I'll be fine once I get out of here" said Jen,

            "So then you would be running away from something" he said. Jen looked at him,

            "I don't know if I would call it running, it was his fault" said Jen. The older man smiled

            "Now were getting somewhere, who is this he that hurt you so much" he asked. 

            "My X-husband or will be in a matter of time" said Jen softly.

            "Something tells me you're not relieved by it" Jen put her head down "You know I was hurt once, by my girlfriend we were going to get married. But things change some of which was fault, but I forgave her and I fell in love with someone else" he said. Jen looked up at him,

            "What ever happened to her?" asked Jen, and then an announcement was made. 

            "Flight to Florida will be departing in fifth teen minutes" When Jen looked to thank the older man for her tea he was gone. She looked around for a moment but found no trash of him. With that she started walking where her flight would be leaving.

            The older man smiled as he began walking outside, "It's up to you now Wes" he said to himself.

            Wes was driving as fast as he could on his motorcycle; the sky began to darken as clouds formed. Wes could hear the rumbling of thunder, "Come on give me a break" rain drops began to fall from the sky. Soon what were little drops became bigger and bigger, with in seconds Wes's uniform was soaking wet, but that didn't stop Wes no matter how cold he felt he kept on going until he reached the air port. Wes parked his bike in front of the building; he jumped off tossing his helmet to the ground.

            "Hey you can't park here" yelled a voice, but Wes ignored the man and ran inside. He looked at the computer screen and found which entrench Jen would be at. His whole body was dripping wet from the rain, once Wes found it he ran as fast as he could, trying to avoid running into people. 

            Wes finally found the entrance but he was too late, a woman was closing the door. "No!" Wes cried softly, he didn't know what to do he just stood there in his wet close.  He closed his eyes feeling the tears go down his face.

            "Wes" said a voice softly, Wes barely heard his name, and slowly he turned. He was a loss for words.

            "Jen …your still here" said Wes reaching for his words.

            "Yeah, the plane ran out of seats, so they gave me a credit" she said.

            "Oh" Wes said feeling disappointed

            "What are you doing here in wet cloths" she said looking him in the eyes. Up until now Wes wouldn't have realized his cloths were wet, he smiled.

            "Oh, it's raining outside. Um I just came to see you off" he said not knowing how to tell her how sorry he was for all that had happened between them. 

            "You did?" she asked 

            "Yeah of course" he then knew it was now or never "Actually the real reason I came was to stop you from leaving" Wes then walked closer to her, "I know a lot of stuff happened between us the fights, the divorce and then last night, and I'm sorry for all that" Jen looked into his eyes and began to see that kindness she feel in love with long ago. "Ever sense we've been apart I've been a wreck, you can even ask Eric" Wes then got down on his knees. Jen stared at him surprisingly,

            "What are doing Wes" she asked 

            "I don't want you having to leave behind everything you knew to be with me to have been a mistake. I want to make it work; because a day hasn't gone by that I didn't love you. I'm still very much in love with you Jen, so can we give it one more try. Can you ever forgive me?" he asked. Jen smiled she reached out and grabbed a hold of his hands, and had him stand up.

            "If you can forgive me" she said with a smile, Wes smiled back

            "Of course, I love Jen" said Wes as he placed the ring back on her finger.

            "And I love you" for the first time in three years the two shared a long kiss. One of the airport men came running up to the two.

            "Sir you must remove your motorcycle" said the man very sharply. Jen broke from the kiss and looked at Wes.

            "You drove all the way here on your motorcycle no wonder you're soaking wet" she said with a smile. 

            "Yeah well it wasn't raining when I left" then he sneezed.

            "Come on we better get you home and get you out of those wet close, but we are not taking you motorcycle will get a cab" said Jen dragging Wes by the hand. The air port man looked at Wes.

            "Hey what ever she says goes" said Wes, and then another sneeze came.

            Wes woke up in his bed; he was wearing a sweat shirt and pants. He had a pile of Kleenex's by his side of the bed. He heard the phone ring, he was going to answer it but Jen got to it first.

            "Hello" said Jen

            "Well, well looks like he did it"

            "Hello to you to Eric" said Jen, Wes turned his head and looked at his clock; he was late for work again.

            "So is lover boy coming into work today?" asked Eric

            "Absolutely not, he caught a cold last night. So you'll just have to survive without him today" said Jen.

            "Ah ha, I'm sure will do just fine without him. Oh and tell Wes I hope he feels better real soon" said Eric with a laugh

            "Goodbye Eric" said Jen hanging up the phone. She then went to lie down next to Wes.

            "My father's going to kill me" said Wes, Jen put her arms around him.

            "I'm sure he'll forgive you" said Jen as she kissed him softly on the cheek.

            "You think?" said Wes with a grin,

            "Of course" said Jen as she rested her on his chest, "feeling better" she asked him.

            Wes smiled, "Yeah much better," as he put his free arm around Jen.


End file.
